Elizabeth and Jessica meet Harry Potter
by gnatbuzz21
Summary: What will happen when Harry and Hermione vist Sweet Vallley? Meant to be silly, not a masterpiece. Rated pg just in case. Takes place when the twins are 12(sweet valley twins) and during the time of the second Harry Potter book, so they are the same age
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. The authors and publishers of the books do (I think)  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione visit Sweet Valley and the two worlds collide.  
  
Jessica dashed across the field to catch up with her twin, Elizabeth. "Lizzie! Lizzie! Guess what!" Elizabeth stopped to wait for Jessica. "What?" asked Elizabeth. She was used to her sister getting excited over everything. "two new students are coming to our school! They're coming next month!" Elizabeth smiled. "I know, Jess. I work for the school newspaper, remember? I find out about these things earlier than most people." Jessica frowned, disappointed. She wanted to break the good news to Elizabeth. Well, there was something she knew."did you know that one of them will be a boy?" Jessica asked, smile returning to her face. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Trust Jessica to get all excited about potential boyfriends. Elizabeth could care less. "Jess, I didn't know that, but I don't care. And who told you all this anyway?" "Caroline Pierce," Jessica replied, "I know, I know, she's just likes to go spread rumors, but she's usually right." Caroline Pierce had to be the world's biggest gossip. Elizabeth wished that Jessica wasn't so dependent o on what Caroline said. This time, however, she seemed to be right. Or at least, partially right.  
Elizabeth and Jessica arrived home to find that the cookies they made the previous day were nearly gone. That's what happens with a brother like Steven, Jessica thought. She carefully hid the rest of the cookies in the back corner of the cabinet so they wouldn't loose any more. Then she went upstairs to call Lila. Even though they had just spoken at school, she couldn't wait to talk about the rumor Elizabeth had confirmed. She dialed Lila's number from memory and closed the door to her room. She hated Elizabeth monitoring her phone calls. Besides, Lizzie would get angry if Jessica disturbed her while she was doing homework. About two weeks later, the whole school had found out about the new kids. They all anxiously awaited their arrival. 


	2. meanwhile

A/N: I know the last chapter was short, but I didn't have much to say. I will definitely make the next few longer. Also, thanks for the great reviews, people!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
"Attention all students: will Harry Potter and Hermione Granger please report to Dumbledore's office? Thank you"  
Professor Mcgonagol nodded at the two students as they left the classroom. As soon as they stepped into the corridor, Harry turned to Hermione. "What do you think they want to see us about? We haven't done anything wrong this year." Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but I have heard several rumors about some foreign exchange program. Maybe Dumbledore's asking us to participate." "Are you joking? Dumbledore would never send us away." Harry was referring to the times he had faced Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore would know better than to send him unprotected.  
They nervously stepped into Dumbledore's office and closed the door.  
"Hello, miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Have a seat." With the flick of his wand, Dumbledore conjured up two squishy, comfortable-looking chairs. Harry and Hermione sat down and looked at Dumbledore expectantly.  
"I assume you are both wondering why I have I have invited you here." Dumbledore said, "You may already know about a certain "foreign exchange" Program." Hermione cast Harry a knowing look.  
"Well, this program is not actually a foreign exchange one. That is simply what we are going to tell the muggles."  
"Muggles?" asked Harry, puzzled.  
"Allow me to explain. You see, rumor has it that a group of teenage witches has been bewitching muggles to make them think they are witches. These bewitched Muggles begin trying to cast spells, and naturally, they are sent to asylums. We are afraid of the consequences." Dumbledore handed Hermione a newspaper clipping from Sweet Valley, California. It read:  
  
Will Sweet Valley relive history?  
On the 14 of May, Amanda Lariynx insisted that her sister was a  
genuine witch. She claimed to have seen her sister "levitate" and  
"transform." Needless to say, Amanda under the care of a  
psychiatrist. Amanda was not the only one start seeing a  
psychiatrist. The more threatening ones are in asylums. The  
population at Sweet Valley Asylum has increased greatly, and most of  
the new occupants are there for the same or similar reasons as  
Amanda. Some of them claim to be witches themselves. Sweet Valley  
is afraid that these girls are trying to stir up commotion, just  
like in the Salem witch trials of the 1800's. The psychiatrists are  
especially concerned with the girls who claim to know witches,  
because this is exactly what caused 19 deaths in Salem.  
Furthermore, some of the "witches" in the asylum have committed  
"acts of witchcraft." They set rooms on fire, break glass and many  
other things when no one is watching. These acts do not take real  
magic, but the officials are considering reliving the witch trials  
and imprisoning the witches.  
  
The article went on and on, but Harry and Hermione had read enough.  
"So we are supposed to investigate this?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "The ministry of magic wants children to investigate, because you can pretend to be foreign exchange students. You will also fit right in, and you will be able to join the group of witches. I have selected you because you both are trustworthy and you live with muggles, so the adjustment will not be difficult."  
"Ok," said Harry. "We will go."  
"Oh, and one more thing-you will be accompanied by a teacher." 


	3. the journey to Sweet Valley

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but my fanfic is not number one on my priorities list. Also, thanks for the great reviews, everyone! Keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
Hermione glared at Harry as she slid into the airplane seat Harry had conveniently avoided. "You're sitting next to him on the way back," she hissed as she walked past. Harry smiled and took the seat next to her. "We have separate seats on the way back." Hermione threw the pillow on her seat at him. "Thanks a lot," she said.  
  
Harry had never been on a plane before, and he wanted to enjoy the flight, but the teacher sitting next to Hermione would not keep quiet. He was busy talking to the flight attendant (a muggle), and asking her why she had never heard of him. The poor flight attendant looked very confused and flustered, and quickly ran off to serve the meal. Harry and Hermione tried to explain to Lockhart that muggles did not know about the magical world, and those who did didn't believe in it, but Lockhart insisted on educating the muggles.  
  
When the plane finally landed in California, an annoyed-looking cab driver greeted the bleary-eyed trio and took them to their hotel. Each person got their own room, but all three were next to each other, and the rooms that shared walls could be connected. Fortunately, Hermione managed to convince Lockhart that Harry should have the room in the middle. She certainly did not want Lockhart able to connect to both rooms, and she was still mad at Harry for making her sit net to him. It did not take much persuasion, as it was nearly 3 a.m. and no one was in the mood to argue. 


	4. We're off to see the Wizards! and witche...

A/N: WEEEEEEEEE! Writing Spreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Good news to all my adoring fans: lots of updates this next week! I want to keep my story at the top! And my spring break starts soon, and im staying here!!!!!! Also, Thanks for the awesome reviews!!! Keep them coming! And who is Mary Sue? Will someone tell me???? Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this chapter, but I own the ones I will make up later (a little foreshadowing...............) "Come on Jess, time is not going to stop for you to apply your makeup!" Elizabeth called up the stairs. "Coming!" Jessica shouted, glancing at her reflection one more in the mirror before dashing downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. "What's the occasion?" Mrs. Wakefield asked. It was obvious that Jessica had dressed up for something. Her hair was carefully crimped and delicately framed her face. Her usual lip gloss and mascara today was layers upon layers of beautifully color-coordinated blue and purple makeup. She wore a short purple and blue pleated miniskirt with a blue tank top. She accessorized this outfit with silver bracelets and a necklace with a letter "J" pendant. Elizabeth guessed this was partly to distinguish her from Jessica, so the foreign exchange students that we due to arrive that day would never call them by the wrong name.  
"Haven't I reminded you enough? The foreign exchange students are coming today. One of them is a boy, and I intend to claim him before Lila does." She cautiously slid into her usual chair and took a sip of orange juice. "and not just any boy, a British boy. He will have one of those gorgeous British accents!" Elizabeth laughed. "I'm looking forward to meeting them too. I get to do an article for The Sixers. I can't wait to interview them!"  
"Well you don't want to be late for such an important day," Mrs. Wakefield said pushing them both out the door. "Hurry up if you want to talk to them before class!" 


	5. and they meet

A/N : Sorry the chapters are so short! I just don't have the patience to write (or read, for that matter) long ones. Anyway, I like to end the chapters at certain suspenseful points, so, uh yeah. Anyway, enjoy the frequent updates!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still own none of these characters. Nothing has changed from 30 seconds ago when I wrote the last chapter.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood outside the school, trying to make sense of their schedules.  
"So I guess we don't have very many classes together," said Hermione, glancing at Harry's schedule.  
"Yeah, well at least we have the second class together. And we can always meet up at lunch.  
"Well, I guess we should get to homeroom. We only have 5 minutes to find room 105 in this mess. We don't want to be late on the first day!"  
Just as they tried to push their way through the crowd, Elizabeth spotted the unfamiliar faces. Sweet Valley Middle School was small enough to know everyone in your class, so Elizabeth assumed that these were the two foreign exchange students.  
"Hello," she said walking up to them. "My name is Elizabeth. You must be the foreign exchange students."  
"Yes that's us," Hermione responded. 


	6. the meeting continued

A/N: Hi again!!!!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that the chapters are like one sentence long!!!!! And as I said before, I am trying to make them a little longer, and I will be updating very often, because I just finished my last final!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! Oh, and I am soooo sorry that the last chapter got cut off. It was supposed to be longer, but my work didn't get saved because of some error with the program. I am posting the rest of the chapter here rather than redoing the last one because I don't want to make you reread it. Sorry! By the way, (I know, this is a long authors note), I am using Italics to show when people are thinking. Ok, now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
"could you help us find our classroom?" Hermione asked. "we need to get to room 105."  
"Sure," Elizabeth replied. I am going in that direction myself. By the way, I am the editor of the school paper. If you don't mind, I'd like to interview you."  
Harry was immediately reminded of Rita skeeter, but he quickly shoved these thoughts out of his head. This girl had no idea he was famous, and she didn't seem like the type of person who would create her own stories if the ones she had weren't interesting enough.  
"Yes, that seems alright," Harry said. "How does after school sound?"  
"Sounds fine! I don't believe I caught you names?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I am Hermione, and this is Harry," Hermione said quickly.  
  
Harry sat down in the desk next to Hermione. His first impression of Elizabeth was "great, another Hermione, just what I need." He was friends with Hermione, but he wasn't sure he would be able to handle two.  
  
Hermione began to take out her books. She hoped she would not be behind the class because she was coming in the middle of the year. She made sure she looked over the textbooks before school started so she would have somewhat of an idea of what they were learning. Her first impression of Elizabeth was "She seems nice enough. If she is on the school newspaper, she must take school seriously. Maybe she could help me catch up. She would be a very big help."  
  
Elizabeth found a seat next to her best friend, Amy.  
"I just met the foreign exchange students," she said.  
"What were they like? Are the Unicorns going to go crazy over the boy?"  
"I don't think so. They seem ok, but the boy inst exactly what the Unicorns go after. I hope Jessica wont be a complete jerk to him. They seem to be a little more studious than the Unicorns. Actually, I think we should invite them to have lunch with us. They're pretty nice, and they're bound to have trouble adjusting."  
"Sounds great. I cant wait to meet them. Is the girl Unicorn material, or is she our kind?"  
Elizabeth laughed. "No, I don't think there will be any new Unicorns this week. She has bushy hair and had a pencil behind her ear. That's definitely not Unicorn material."  
"Good. I was hoping she wouldn't like the Unicorns."  
"Well, I don't think she will, although looks can be deceiving. She could be all the rage in England, you know. But I don't think the Unicorns will like her even if she is. They only go after who they think is pretty."  
  
LATER..........  
  
Jessica ran down the hall. She just had to be the first unicorn to meet the exchange students. She wanted to claim the guy, and she wanted to be the girl's friend. Lila would definitely be jealous. She spotted two unfamiliar faces sitting in the desks in the back corner of the room. That must be them, she thought. I hope they didn't meet anyone else yet. Jessica walked up to the desks. She had about five minutes before homeroom started. "Hi," she said. "Oh hello, again," responded Hermione. "That's weird. I thought you were wearing a different outfit. "You probably met my twin sister, Elizabeth. I'm Jessica." And you hopefully didn't meet anyone else. "Well that makes sense. I'm Hermione, and this is my friend, Harry." Harry! What kind of dorky name is that! And he looks like a dork. He has glasses and messy hair. Uhg! And I hope that girl doesn't think she will be a unicorn. She has bushy hair and big teeth. "Hello," Harry said, hoping the two girls never dressed alike. "So, have you guys taken these subjects at your school in England? What school do you go to?" "Um, we go to, H-" "Hillsberry High. And no, we haven't covered this stuff yet. I hope I wont be too far behind the class." Hermione gave Harry a threatening look. It was a good idea to use an existing school in England, not Hogwarts, just in case this girl knew some English schools, or if she tried looking up information about the school. 


	7. lunch

A/N: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! SUMMERTIME AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (yeah, I'm a little excited.) Anyway, I would like to take this time to say how amazed I am at the reviews I have been getting. I thought that no one would read this story, but they did! I started the idea when I was about 9 years old, and I recently realized it qualified as fanfiction and posted it. Of course, the plot will be completely different that what I first imagined. (actually, I didn't really think of a plot before, just the idea.) Now, on with the story!  
  
Oh and one more thing:  
  
A little note to all of you Harry Potter fanatics that memorize every detail:  
  
I KNOW that Hermione is supposed to have a crush on Lockhart, but that seemed boring and pointless. I KNOW that Rita Skeeter does not show up in the first two books, but I HAD to mention her and a will continue to mention her because she (as well as Lockhart) is one of my favorite characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned so far.  
  
LUNCHTIME....  
  
Hermione scanned the lunchroom for Harry. She sort of hoped that he had not yet made any friends, because she certainly hadn't, unless you count that girl who showed them to their classroom. Her name was Emily or Elizabeth or something. She found Harry in line for the disgusting-looking pizza, and found an empty table for them. As she got up to tell Harry where she was sitting, she ran into that girl, Elizabeth. Or was this one her twin? "Hi," Hermione said, purposely not using any names  
  
"Hey," the girl responded cheerfully. Hermione instantly recognized the kindness in her voice.  
  
"You're Elizabeth, right?" Hermione asked, just to be certain.  
  
"Congratulations!" Elizabeth said. "You are one of the first to correctly identify us the first time! Well, anyway, would you like to come sit with my friends and me? That is, if you are not already sitting somewhere."  
Hermione gratefully accepted the invitation. She quickly told Harry where they were and went to go sit with Elizabeth and her friends.  
  
"Hello," one of the girls said. "my name is Amy. You must be Hermione. That is Julie over there."  
  
"Hi," Hermione said awkwardly. She was not good with first impressions. "Who is that group over there? Are they the purple club or something?" Hermione asked, pointing to where Jessica was sitting.  
  
Julie laughed. "actually, that's a good guess. That's the unicorn club, but they do wear a lot of purple. Be careful around them. They can be a bit snobby sometimes. "  
  
Elizabeth looked at Hermione. "so," she said, "do you want to come over after school for that interview?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione said. "I just need to call and let our chaperone know where we are."  
Elizabeth laughed. "from the face you made, I assume you don't like your chaperone. Who is he, or she?"  
  
"Oh just this teacher at our school. He is a bit irritating sometimes. He likes to go on and on about how famous he is."  
  
"Wow, he sounds like a Unicorn," Amy commented. Just then, Harry walked over to the table.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, "this is Amy, you've met Elizabeth, and that is Julie," Hermione said, pointing around the table.  
  
"Uh, hi,"Harry said, sitting down. "I almost sat over there," he said, pointing to the Unicorns. "Please, don't ever dress like you twin. That would be very confusing."  
  
Elizabeth giggled. "don't worry, we don't dress alike anymore. But it is a good thing you didn't sit with Jessica. She is nice on her own, but around that crowd, she can be pretty nasty. Anyway, I was just asking Hermione if you could come to my house after school to do that interview. Would that be ok with you?'  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Great. See you then. Oh, and can Amy come along? She has a few questions, too."  
Harry shrugged. "Yeah, alright."  
  
"Great. See you then." Elizabeth stood up and returned her tray before heading back to class. Julie and Amy followed this procedure, and Harry and Hermione were left alone at the table.  
  
"Don't give any information away during the interview," Hermione warned Harry.  
  
"I'm not stupid," Harry said. "but who would believe us anyway?'  
  
"You never know," Hermione said, before leaving the table. 


End file.
